Happy Birthday
by HR always live on
Summary: Long pointless M rated HR goodness. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Long, pointless M rated fluff. Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry woke up very slowly, the bed was warm and comfy, and he didn't want to get up and go to work. He reached across the duvet, expecting his hand to find Ruth. It didn't. He squinted at the empty space in the bed and sighed, collapsing on the pillows.

"I'm over here." He sat up, following her familiar voice and then froze. Ruth was wearing a completely see through black babydoll with matching black lace underwear, silk stockings and heels, her hair sexily tousled and her eyes sparkling at him. She was biting her lip, not at all confident about how he would react to her behaving like this. Somehow her nervousness, the fact that she wouldn't do this for just any man made her even more attractive. "Oh dear God Ruth," he said in a harsh whisper. His eyes lingered over the slim patch of pale thigh visible between the stocking tops and the babydoll hem. Then he looked higher up, the curve of her waist, her full breasts begging to be touched and kissed, her neck showing her thundering pulse.

"Come here," he whispered. She smiled at him and walked slowly and seductively nearer the bed, her eyes never leaving his. Without saying a word, she straddled him, the duvet providing a rather irritating barrier to them. He reached up for her and kissed her deeply, his fingers entwining in her hair, pulling her close.

"So tell me," he whispered when they eventually parted, his hand drifting from her hair, down her neck over her shoulder and down to hold her hand. "Just what have I done to deserve this?"

"Surely your memory hasn't gone?" Ruth teased. "Its your birthday."

"Oh, so it is," he murmured, eyes moving over her figure irresistibly. The way he looked at her made her nerves dissipate somewhat. She had hoped he'd like her in this, she'd never worn anything like it before and would only do so for him. He was slowly taking her in, his eyes moving over her. She had never before appreciated how physical a look could be before.

"Will you say something?" she breathed.

"I can't," he whispered. "You take my breath away."

"I booked the day off of work by the way," she said, pleased he seemed so speechless. "I thought we could spend it in a more entertaining way."

"Mm," Harry agreed. "That means I can take my time." The growl in his voice made her shiver in anticipation. He pushed the straps down her arms and kissed her collarbone. She rolled her hips closer to him, feeling his hardness through the bed sheets and he groaned. Very, very quickly he moved them both, so skin was against skin, the sheets thrown to the floor. She leaned over him again and pressed her lips to his in a semi chaste kiss. His hands were moving over her warm and inviting thighs slowly, and Harry wondered if he'd have the ability or the will power to make this last as long as he wanted. He pushed the fabric covering her body higher. "Take it off," he whispered, the lust clear in his eyes. She smiled and threw the garment off, leaving her in her very revealing underwear. Ruth looked down at herself, nerves returning, but when she looked at Harry, she knew she needn't have worried. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She kissed him before moving down his neck and across his chest, licking and sucking and driving him crazy. Half a smile on her face, her eyes connected with his as she lowered herself.

"No Ruth, you don't have to… Oh Jesus Christ." She had taken his erection in her mouth and she chuckled at his reaction, giving him an enormous thrill. He wound his fingers in her hair, urging her on. He could feel himself getting close already, especially when her talented fingers started stimulating him too. "Oh my God." Her tongue swirled around him as she squeezed gently and he came powerfully with a groan. When he stilled, she released him and straightened up.

"That didn't take long," she said with a smile

"I might need a bit of recovery time if you want more," he admitted.

"Why do you think I made sure the grid could carry on without us today?" Ruth teased.

"Do you know, I think that's rather insulting," Harry said, flipping her over onto her back while she laughed. He kissed her deeply and his hand drifted downwards, over her hips and to her stocking clad thighs, trying to part them.

"No, you don't have to," she said, echoing his earlier words. "Today's about you, not me."

"I want to see your face as you climax from my touch," he growled in a low voice. "So open your legs, or I'll do it for you."

"Ooh, a forceful Harry," she said with a raised eyebrow and a smile. He reached down and stroked her legs, pleased when she parted them for him. His fingertips went up the silk threads slowly, agonisingly slowly until he reached the bare skin of her thighs, all the while keeping his eyes locked with hers. He pressed his palm over her centre, already able to feel her dampness through her thin knickers. Slipping under the fabric he used one finger to feel her folds.

"Oh my God you are so wet for me," he whispered, making her blush slightly. He pushed a finger inside her and she cried out, arching her back. "Oh, please make that noise again," he asked quietly. She didn't, so he curled his finger inside her, right against her most sensitive spot.

"Oh Harry…" Using his other hand he pinched her clitoris lightly, making her buck underneath him. He gradually picked up the pace and moved the way he knew she couldn't resist.

She tensed up and was seconds from release when he spoke. "Look at me." Her eyes opened, pupils dilated with passion and he gave her the final push over the edge. She cried out as his hands slowed, their eyes connected and conveying so much love and passion for each other. He kissed her lips softly, as she recovered, ignoring the fact that he was already hard again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"It doesn't count when we're in the middle of a rather good sex session," she replied bluntly.

"Thank you for killing the moment," he replied, and they both laughed. Ruth could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh and rolled on top of him, removing what was left of her knickers as she did so. Almost without pause she pushed herself onto him and they both groaned. She stopped moving to try and appreciate the moment, but was brought back to reality by Harry's hands on her back. He was looking at her bra pointedly, which seemed to have survived the onslaught of embraces so far. Unusually for him, he hadn't removed it straight away, and the smile on her face was clear as his hands struggled on the straps.

"You're going to be a while if you keep looking back there," she said in a husky voice, shifting slightly on him. He raised an eyebrow and watched as her hands moved to her breasts and undid the front fastener of her bra, letting the fabric fall away from her and making Harry's eyes stayed glued to her chest. She lifted herself up and pushed down onto his length again, starting to set the rhythm she needed. He put his hands on her hips, encouraging her. He loved it when she was like this. So confident and in control because it happened rarely with her. When she completely let go of herself, it was incredible for him to experience. So he let her stay in control, no matter the fact that he had a strong desire to flip her over and take her hard and fast.

She moaned quietly as his hands roamed everywhere over her body. Her breasts, nipples, hips, stomach and her thighs, which still wore her silk stockings. Far too late to remove them now, she thought as the fabric brushed against his skin. He was everywhere and she had never felt more wanted in her life. Her breathing became heavy as she felt her second climax fast approaching. Leaning over him even as she felt the tension in her lower body, she spoke in a harsh voice.

"Harry… I'm…"

He knew what she meant and reached for her clitoris, pressing it just enough to make her explode. He came a moment later, holding her close, pressing her body to his.

Still joined, they rolled on their sides, still wanting to touch as much of the other as possible.

"Happy Birthday," she whispered.

"Is this really what you got me?" he asked indicating a scrap of black lace by his foot.

"Well, there's half a case of single malt whisky downstairs too, but yes," she said, half a smile. "You told me once that you wished I was more confident in bed because you find me devastatingly sexy, so I thought I'd give it a try."

"Was I drunk when I said that?" Harry asked, having no memory of the conversation at all.

"Yes."

"Well, you shouldn't pay any attention then," he said simply. "Not that I didn't enjoy this morning, because I did. Enormously."

"Good to know," she said with a smile. Sighing, she parted from him and allowed herself to be scooped up in his arms, her back against his chest.

"Just a shame your birthday's not for another six months," he added. "I think I might be able to find you some lingerie I'd rather like to experience. Just tell me where you bought this first."

"I'm not going to give all my secrets away am I?" she teased.

"I bet I could make you talk," he growled right into her ear.

"I'm sure you could," she agreed. "Shall we test that theory later?"

"Mm, lets," he said. "Not sure I have the energy now." She laughed lightly, before quietly slipping off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**As requested here's Ruth's birthday. It turned out nothing like I intended but I hope its enjoyed none the less.**

* * *

"I hate my mother," Ruth said, throwing her keys on the kitchen table.

"No you don't," Harry replied firmly, his arms tightening around her waist, holding her close and waiting for her to calm down.

""It's your birthday, treat yourself" I didn't want to go shopping, and she knew that. God, I'm just so frustrated." Harry kissed her neck repeatedly until he felt her relax against him. "Sorry, I know its not your fault."

"Mm," he whispered against her skin. "Look, go upstairs and have a nice long bath."

"That sounds tempting," she admitted.

"Go on," he said smiling. She turned and kissed his lips slowly and sensually.

"Are you going to join me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded, a wide grin on his face as his hand skimmed to her waist. She smiled as they both went upstairs. When she opened the bathroom door she gasped. Everything was lit by hundreds of candles in a soft glow. The bath was already run, hot and steaming and there was a bottle of champagne on ice and two glasses. He must have used her favourite bath salts, because the smell was incredible. Rose and cherry blossom. It was wonderful. "Oh Harry," she breathed. "This is incredible."

"Good," he said. "Glad you like it. Get in." She smiled and started unbuttoning her blouse, her logic being that Harry had seen her naked a hundred times by now. By the time her silk shirt fell to the floor she noticed his breathing was much heavier.

"Harry?"

"You have no idea what you do to me do you?" he asked quietly, eyes on her breasts covered only by a white lace bra.

"You've seen it all before," she said reasonably. "Its nothing new."

"I have a drink everyday, it doesn't mean I can't be thirsty does it?" She smiled at his logic as her hands went to the zip on her skirt. Because she knew he was watching her and loving what he was seeing, she undressed very slowly. With half a smirk on her face she lowered herself into the water and sighed with contentment as the hot water lapped over her skin. When he came back to his senses, Harry opened the champagne and poured two glasses.

"Thank you," she said as he passed it to her. "Are you getting in?"

"Just waiting for you to ask," he said quietly, quickly undressing as she watched eagerly. He slid into the warm water and she smiled as she felt the ripples against her skin.

"Better?"

"Much," she agreed. "Oh!" She felt a sudden shock as he took one of her feet and gently started rubbing it. "God that feels good," she said. Harry smirked and carried on doing what he was doing, making her moan and sigh with happiness. Harry shifted in the water slightly, as the sounds she was making were very erotic an he could feel the beginnings of his arousal. She constantly did this to him, and he was amazed at the short amount of time it always took with her. Ruth smiled wickedly, and with her free foot she curled her toes around him making him squirm.

"Ruth…" he started, but he never got much further. Her toes seemed to be driving all conscious thought from his brain. He dropped her foot with a splash and she chuckled.

"You have got a wicked streak I never anticipated Miss Evershed," he said, breathing harshly. She chuckled and downed the rest of her champagne, before leaning out the side of the tub and placing the empty glass on the floor. He watched as she leaned over him, so close in the water but not touching. He ached to pull her to him but knew she wanted to do this in her own time and in her own way so he let her. The ends of her hair were curling with the damp and he thought that in this moment he had never seen her look so singularly beautiful. She planted a light kiss on his lips, chaste and gentle. He couldn't take the teasing so he wrapped his arms around her, hands splaying on her naked back and pulled her in for a long and satisfying kiss. "Much better," he growled. She laughed which turned into a gasp of pleasure as his hand applied pressure between her legs. He took his time, playing her like a master pianist, knowing where her weak spots were. He brought her right to the edge and then stopped. It took a moment for her to realise that his touch had left her. Her eyes popped open and she sighed with disappointment.

"Why did you stop?" she grumbled quietly.

"Because I want to see your eyes when you come," he said bluntly. "You always insist on closing your eyes and I want you to look at me. Is that such an unreasonable request?"

She blushed a very vivid shade of red. "I don't want you to see how… lustful I can be, I suppose."

"To be able to see how much you want me… that is something I will never tire of." He waited a second for the words to sink in, and then he ran his hand over again, making her sigh as she leaned back against the bath. Picking up where he left off, it didn't take long before Ruth was quietly moaning at his touch. He leaned over her and kissed her collarbone as his thumb pushed her clitoris gently, making her moan. Her eyes fluttered closed as she came close, but remembering his earlier words, she opened them to find him watching her intently. He pushed against her harder and she cried out, powerless to control the orgasm washing over her. He kissed her deeply as she was recovering and entered her. She half moaned, half sighed with the unexpectedness and pulled herself slightly more upright.

"That was quick," she whispered, her lower muscles tightening around him.

"I'm in the bath with a wet and naked you," he said with a raised eyebrow. "It was never going to take very long." She chuckled lightly at that, which turned into a moan as he moved inside her.

"Oh… oh no, I can't do it like this. Its no good," she said after a few moments. He stilled instantly, wondering what was wrong. She pulled away from him and his heart sank. That evaporated moments later when she pushed him against the side of the bath tub and straddled him quickly. He slid back inside her as the way she was pushing against him made it clear that was what she wanted. "That's much better," she whispered, pushing her hips towards his. Harry grasped her waist tightly, not wanting there to be any space between them and pushed into her deeper.

"You're breathtaking," he whispered into her ear as she draped herself around him, neither caring about the water now escaping the confines of the tub. He groaned loudly as her fingers travelled lower on his body and started teasing. "God Ruth, I'll never be able to last if you keep doing that to me."

"Maybe that's my plan," she said with a wicked grin, her touch not slowing once. He leaned forward and caught her nipple between his lips and started teasing her, his tongue running over her flesh. "Oh, that feels good."

"Just good?" he questioned against her skin before returning to his task.

"Well, probably better than that," she admitted. "But my vocabulary seems to have vanished with what you're… oh Harry… what you're doing to me," she said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," he said, pushing into her hard as she moaned into the crook of his neck. "A woman of your intelligence, forgetting words? Yes, definitely a compliment."

"Shut up," she breathed. "And kiss me." He did. Repeatedly. "Oh my God!" she breathed as she suddenly climaxed around him. She accidentally bit his lip but neither of them cared. He pushed into her twice more before his own climax followed, and eventually they both stilled in the water.

Ruth opened her eyes and found herself resting against Harry's chest, still joined with him and feeling very satisfied. She moved her head slightly and kissed his chest, rousing him from his semi sleeping state. He tightened his arms around her and reached down, skimming her breasts then moving lower to her clitoris. "Oh no," she breathed. "I can't. Not again."

"Oh, I think you can," he said quietly.

"Yes, but ideally I'd like round two to start in our bed," she replied. "I love this, but any longer in the bath and I'm going to look like a wrinkled old prune for the rest of the night."  
"What does that make me then?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Don't think I should answer that one," Ruth said.

"Thanks very much," he replied sarcastically. She laughed and kissed the hollow of his throat before she pulled away. Getting out of the bath she shivered as the air hit her damp skin and pulled a towel around her as Harry followed suit. They both ignored the water splashed on the floor and he pulled her close.

"More champagne?" he asked. She smiled.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

**That really is the end of this fic now. :-)**


End file.
